Forum:METACRITIC USER SCORE!?
Ummmm...... Guys....... have you seen the user scores on Metacritic!!???? I mean, that bad?? Hakametal 23:47, March 6, 2012 (UTC) It's not that surprising in a sense. Popular medias tend to lend themselves to dualism. The more it's loved by some, the more it's hated by others-''Twilight'' and Call of Duty serve as examples. Using the latter as an example, when it had a Metacritic bombing, there were actual admissions in some of the posts that they'd never actually played the game. That being said, I think there is reason for some discontent with ME3. The endings for one thing... (insert rant here).--Hawki 00:00, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::My suspicion is that a lot of people are attacking it intentionally. A lot of people are very biased against the game, as they are against popular things in general, as noted above. The problem with such popular franchises is that it tends to fall prey to extremism, just look at the stream of perfect 10 and absolute 0 ratings on Metacritic. People evidently worship or completely hate the game exclusively, without a middle ground. So it's hard to get a truly honest opinion on it that doesn't fall prey to partisanism and people who had excessive expectations. The one092001 00:03, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :::As was said in another thread, haters gonna hate. That's gonna hold true. Also, you need to understand that the game hasn't even been out for 24 hours in North America. People who are going to write a serious review (in either direction) are going to put the game through its paces first. Right now it's just diehard fans and extreme haters dropping the extreme ratings to skew things. Once people put the game through its paces, I'm sure it'll change. In other news, there's really, however, only one rating that matters: the one YOU YOURSELF give. Not what IGN or Gamespy or X-Box 360 Magazine or what have you gives. If you play it, and enjoy it, and everyone else says it sucks, then it doesn't matter. Likewise, if you play it, and don't enjoy it, and everyone else says it rocks, it still doesn't matter. Just, play the game for what it is: A video game. It's designed to be entertaining. Don't angst over what some joe-blob over in who-knows-where says about it. Just play it for yourself. Tanooki1432 00:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::I will sum up my thoughts with what I said on the other thread: haters gonna hate. --Go Bruins! 00:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, a lot of these guys are definitely just trolling. One of them was claiming that BioWare screwed up Call of Duty and is somehow involved in making James Bond films. This was interspersed with constant references to how they 'Dun goofed.' It's not even really haters at this point, just trolls trying to bait rabid fans to respond to them. The one092001 00:27, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::What will be truly unfortunate is if the flood of horrible metacritic user scores winds up impacting sales. I personally LOVE the game. Though I think 50K credits for Blood Dragon Armor is a bit much, but that's neither here nor there. --Go Bruins! 00:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) It could be because of the ending, I know I am completely unsatisfied and disappointed. Epzo 00:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Haven't finished the game yet but in my view happy endings are overrated. In my view, anyway. And some of the reviews were obviously plainly transparent trolling. Not saying; Just saying. --Go Bruins! 00:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::The problem is there isn't really a "happy" ending, at least thats how I perceive it. Because it made me very unhappy, but all the endings are disappointing anyways. The game is good until the last five minutes or so. Which makes me unwilling to do another playthrough, or at least stopping before the last mission and visualizing what a "happy" ending should be. Epzo 02:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::For what it's worth--there is supposedly a secret ending for new game plus files. take that as you will. --Go Bruins! 05:14, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::: New Game Plus? Is that kind of like ME and you replay the game with your same character? Epzo 06:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, Im disappointed beyond words with the way the endings turned out. I dont have the game yet, i just saw ALL the posts on Biowares forums. I think most people are angry because theres not a "choice" or even a possibility for a good ending. To them (and me), it was like a slap in the face to realize no matter what you chose, Shepard either ends up dead, your crew stranded, and/or the mass relays/citadel destroyed. Thats whats set them off, along with the lack of "closure". Most feel betrayed because Bioware claimed that your choices in the previous two games determined the outcome, and what races survived. Well, none of that matters, because they all end the same. You die no matter what, just with different pretty colors. Thats what really ticked off the players who spent days making their shepard perfect. I think its highly unlikely that bioware will release dlc to add a "happy ending", but im sure if they don't, they're going to lose A LOT of fans, myself included.--Insanityhelper 22:44, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. Shepard can live but trust me its very unsatisfactory.Epzo 05:15, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Honestly I think people are just upset that they didn't get their fairy tale endings. The endings were fine with me although I would've liked to know how my team members ended up. The game was awesome, the combat was fun; it's about the journey, not the destination for me. Stormkeeper 13:22, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ^ There are multiple serious problems with the ending. In no particulat order: 1)No closure. The fate of characters and galaxy is not revealed, despite all promises from BioWare 2)Plot holes. Squadmates magically teleported to Normandy and Normandy flying away and crashing for no reason. 3)All endings are basically the same with different beam color. 4)Shepard reaction is totally out of character - he was fighting against overhelming force for 3 years, yet now he just gives up and accept everything Catalyst tells him without any doubts. WTF?! 5)The ending does not really takes into account your decisions. Everything just boils down to meaningless readiness number. None of your individual war assets (such as united Quarian/Geth fleet matter in the end). So in the end we have the endings which do not really fit the series and which are also very poorly exucuted. The biggest flaw is lack of impact from your desicions. Basically the game sends the message "no matter what you are screwed in the end". Sergeym In response to Metacritic itself keep in my that it only averages the scores given by the members. The problem with this system of scoring is that many people have different criteria as to what game should get say a perfect score, and what games should get the lowest. So really sites that average scores are in fact unreliable, and trust should instead be placed in individual reviews that discuss why it received such a score. And even if the score is low, if you end up liking the game does it really matter what score it gets? So pay no intention to metacritic... And also since the thread seems to be talking mostly about the ending, I do think that there should have been more outcomes. I was fine with the end of my character's story, but the fact that none of the endings are too different bothers me because Mass Effect seemed like a series where everybody's playthrough, journey and end, were supposed to be different. I also would like to know which factions survived in the end, like say did the krogans survive the battle, or were my squadmates killed by the reaper destroyer? This issue still does not ruin the game for me, and as individuals we need to ask ourselves if this problem takes too much away from the experience. User: Mand'alore te Kote